Can't fight the moonlight
by Naru-L
Summary: Um encontro, a última noite de Sesshoumaru e Rin antes que ele saia da cidade. Baseado no final do cap. 8 de Uce AU ONESHOTPara Shampoochan.


**_N.A. – Vou explicar para as pessoas que não conhecem minha outra fic "Uma Canção para a Eternidade". Resolvi escrever esse oneshot como uma complementação do final do capítulo 8 (Because I'm a Girl)._**

**_Quem conhece vai notar que algumas partes do começo e do fim foram tiradas de lá, eu fiz isso propositalmente para quem não conhece conseguisse ler isto sem precisar saber da história de lá XD._**

**_O capítulo a seguir é um lemon, então se não gosta desse tipo de coisa... Por favor, NÃO leia. ( Naru com cara de séria, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo)_**

**_Para_****_ Shampoo-chan_**

* * *

**__**

**_Can't Fight the Moonlight_**

**__**

_Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down_

**_(Sob o céu dos amantes_****__**

**_Estarei com você _**

**_E mais ninguém estará perto_**

**_Se você pensa que não cair_**

**_Bem apenas espere _**

**_Até o sol se pôr)_****__**

**__**

Rin entrou na espaçosa sala e sentou no sofá, segurou as mãos e desviou os olhos para a janela. Não queria demonstrar como ter um homem, principalmente um que conhecia a apenas poucos dias, em seu apartamento, olhando todas as suas fotos estava mexendo com seus nervos. Fechou os olhos contendo um suspiro sem saber o que dizer, por que estava sendo tão dificil?

Ouviu os passos leves sobre o assoalho de madeira e voltou os olhos na direção do rapaz, respirou fundo tentando se controlar e forçou uma expressão brincalhona.

- Eu sei que não cozinho muito bem, mas tenho certeza de que nunca matei ninguém.

- O jantar estava ótimo, Rin. – Ele soou impessoal como sempre e isso mexeu com os nervos da garota que baixou os olhos por alguns minutos sem saber o que dizer.

- Então, qual é o problema? – Perguntou finalmente, virando-se para olhar nos olhos dourados – Você não fala nada desde que acabamos de comer.

- Eu apenas não tinha nada a dizer. – Ele falou sem desviar o olhar até que ela baixou a cabeça – Por que não fomos em um restaurante como ontem à noite? Você parece inconfortável com a minha presença.

- Acho que não sei falar com você se não estamos brigando. – Apertou os dedos sentindo o rosto aquecer – Eu sei que parece estranho, mas...

- É tão mais fácil. – Ele completou com um pequeno sorriso, antes de sentar-se em uma poltrona afastada do sofá em que a garota estava – Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Alegre-se garota, amanhã eu sairei da sua vida e você não terá mais que se preocupar.

- E se eu não quiser que você saia da minha vida? – Sua voz não passou de um murmúrio, o medo de ouvir uma resposta fria era tão grande que mal terminou de verbalizá-la estava mentalmente orando aos deuses que não o deixassem ouvi-la.

- O que você disse? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha ouvido, olhou para a garota por alguns minutos e suspirou quando não houve resposta – Rin, o que—

- E se eu não quiser que você saia da minha vida? – a garota repetiu um pouco mais alto dessa vez enquanto levantava a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele, sorriu tristemente antes de levantar – Eu sei que é bobagem, mas eu gosto da sua companhia... - Suspirou caminhando até a janela - é divertido poder falar com alguém que não me trata como se eu fosse frágil... ou tenta me convencer a fazer coisas que eu simplesmente não quero apenas porque está "na moda"... – Ela se virou quando o viu se aproximar pelo reflexo na janela – Você deve me considerar uma idiota. Nos conhecemos há apenas dois dias e aqui estou eu dizendo que não quero que você saia da minha vida. – Ela parou de falar e baixou a cabeça envergonhada pelo modo como tinha falado.

- Tem muitas palavras que eu acho que descrevem você, mas idiota não é uma delas – Sesshoumaru falou não demonstrando nenhuma emoção – Mas, sabíamos que não ia durar... minha vida não é aqui.

- E a minha é. – Rin levantou os olhos e por um momento pensou ter visto tristeza nos frios olhos dourados, mas foi tão rápido que ela chegou a conclusão de que tinha visto apenas o que seu coração queria – Eu não posso partir.

- Eu não pediria para que você viesse comigo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou sentindo seu coração se apertar com a dor que viu nos olhos dela – Mas, ainda temos essa noite.

- Você tem razão. – Rin falou forçando um sorriso – Então, aonde vamos?

- Pensei que tinha dito àquela modelo que deveria dormir cedo porque trabalhariam logo pela manhã. – Ele perguntou vendo a garota se afastar.

- Eu vou fotografá-la e não ser fotografada... – Rin pegou a bolsa do cabide e se virou para ele – Quem vai se importar se eu estiver com olheiras amanhã?

- Eu me importo. – Ele falou caminhando para a porta – Vá dormir, Rin... não vou mais forçar minha presença em sua casa.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

**_(Embaixo do brilho das estrelas, brilho das estrelas_****__**

**_Tem um sentimento mágico tão bom_**

_**Roubará seu coração esta noite)******_

- Iie! – Ela segurou o braço dele que se virou para olhar para a garota espantado – Nunca permiti que alguém mandasse em mim e você não vai ser o primeiro a fazer isso.

- Só estou pensando no que é bom para você.

- Você é bom para mim – Rin falou deixando que a bolsa escapasse de suas mãos enquanto aproximava-se dele – E se uma noite é tudo o que temos.

- Rin, o que... – Ele parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus, não pode evitar que seus olhos demonstrassem surpresa quando ela afastou o rosto.

– Gomen nasai - Rin falou sentindo o rosto cada vez mais quente – Você provavelmente acha que sou uma garota tola que se joga para todos os rapazes e—

- Você tem a capacidade especial de me surpreender, garota – Ele falou deixando que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios enquanto baixava o rosto – E devo dizer que você nunca deve abandonar a carreira de fotografa para seguir a de vidente. – Sesshoumaru sorriu enlaçando-a pela cintura – Como eu disse antes eu tenho várias palavras que a definem, mas você ainda não conseguiu acertar nenhuma delas.

- O que você está fazendo? – Rin perguntou sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto e os lábios cada vez mais perto dos seus.

- Tenho que concordar com você em algo – Ele falou, os lábios a milímetros dos dela – Se uma noite é tudo o que temos... – Sua boca cobriu a dela em um beijo intenso puxando-a contra si quando ela tentou se afastar.  
  
_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart_

**_( Voc_****_ pode tentar resistir_**

**_Tentar esconder-se do meu beijo_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe_**

**_Que não pode lutar contra a luz da lua_**

**_No fundo da escuridão, você entregará seu coração_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe que_**

**_Não pode lutar contra a luz da lua… Não_**

**_Não pode lutar_**

**_Chegará ao seu coração)_****__**

****

No momento em que seus lábios se encontraram, um rio de fogo percorreu suas veias, incendiando-o de paixão. Mesmo afrouxando o aperto dos braços em torno do corpo dela Sesshoumaru perdeu-se naquele beijo apaixonado. Incapaz de livrar-se dos sentimentos despertados quando a sentiu corresponder com a mesma intensidade.

Não havia realmente planejado tudo aquilo, quando marcaram aquele encontro tinha apenas pensado em aproveitar um ultimo dia em sua companhia. Desde o primeiro encontro soubera que aquilo não poderia durar, tinha encarado aquilo como um simples encontro. Ignorara os sentimentos que a garota a havia despertado por agir tão diferente de todas as outras, as constantes brigas e as discussões ao invés de irritá-lo o divertiam e sem que percebesse e em pouco tempo Rin havia se tornado uma parte importante em sua vida.

Apesar de inconscientemente saber de tudo isso teria ignorado os instintos que lhe diziam para ficar com ela e partido na manhã seguinte se não a tivesse ouvido confessar o que sentia de maneira tão simples e ingênua.

Afastou os lábios dos dela em busca de ar e a observou estremecer em seus braços levemente. Quem diria que uma _'garotinha'_ como ela teria mais coragem que ele em dizer o que realmente pensava e queria sem se importar em ser rejeitada ou não?

Acariciou seu rosto levemente observando os olhos castanhos abrirem lentamente e encontrarem os seus refletindo as mesmas sensações que passavam em seu corpo, Colou os lábios aos dela novamente, lentamente aprofundando o beijo e introduzindo a língua no interior da boca aveludada.

Rin o abraçou mais forte puxando-o na direção do quarto sem separar-se dele. As mãos de Sesshoumaru deslizaram pelas costas e braços dela lentamente retirando suas roupas sem que se separassem muito, sorriu contra seus lábios sentindo-a fazer o mesmo. Caíram sobre a cama meio despidos, as bocas se procurando enquanto as mãos exploravam a pele desnuda.

Afastou os lábios dos dela beijando-a levemente ao ouvi-la suspirar frustrada com a interrupção. Fitou o rosto levemente corado e os lábios inchados por seus beijos com verdadeiro encanto enquanto suas mãos terminavam de despi-la.

_There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms_

**_(Não há fuga do amor_****__**

**_Uma vez brisa gentil_**

**_Ondas que refletem no seu coração_**

**_Não importa o que pense_**

**_Não demorar_**

**_Até que você esteja em meus braços)_****_  
  
_**

****

Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos para o corpo delicado sob o seu, deslizou as mãos suavemente sobre a pele macia sentindo-a estremecer com seu toque. Levantou os olhos até encontrar os dela buscando alguma duvida, por mais que a desejasse pararia se visse sequer um fio de medo ou duvida nos olhos castanhos que tanto o encantavam.

- Devo ligar a tv e encontrar um programa para me distrair? – A voz de Rin não passou de um sussurro e o sorriso calmo nos lábios dele fez com que ele relaxasse.

- Não sabe manter sua boca fechada, não é mesmo? – Ele deitou sobre o corpo dela delicadamente – Tenho que mantê-la ocupada para não mais receber insultos?

Rin estremeceu de desejo finalmente entendo sua hesitação, não era por não sentir o mesmo que ela. Sesshoumaru apenas estava lhe dando uma chance de parar aquilo, de escolher se queria mesmo entregar-se a ele sabendo que não teriam mais que uma noite.

- Seria um bom começo – Ela sorriu antes de tomar a iniciativa e colar os lábios aos dele e enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço puxando-o contra si. Os lábios dele separaram-se dos seus novamente para traçar uma trilha de fogo por sua garganta, as mãos percorriam seu corpo completamente despido agora arrancando-lhe leves suspiros e gemidos. As pequeninas mãos percorram as costas desnudas dele até chegarem em sua cintura e deslizarem entre os corpos para livrá-lo das calças.

Sesshoumaru sorriu antes de separar-se dela novamente apenas por tempo suficiente para retirar as peças que o separavam dela e deitar-se sobre o corpo curvilíneo novamente. Os dedos dele afundaram-se nos cabelos dela para tombar-lhe a cabeça para trás para um beijo quase selvagem em sua intensidade.

Por um momento, Rin enrijeceu em seus braços assustada com a súbita mudança no comportamento dele. Então, todos seus receios foram esquecidos quando viu-se presa em um desejo igualmente intenso.

****

_  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

**_(Embaixo do brilho das estrelas, brilho das estrelas_****__**

**_Tem um sentimento mágico tão bom_**

**_Roubará seu coração esta noite)_**_  
  
_

Hesitante, quase com medo a princípio, abraçou-o pela cintura sentindo os músculos contraírem-se sob seu toque. Com um gemido rouco, Sesshoumaru intensificou o beijo, introduzindo a língua no interior de sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos começavam uma lenta e sensual exploração pelo corpo feminino.

A medida que a paixão de ambos aumentava, até atingir um ponto que não havia mais volta, Rin entendeu a razão de Sesshoumaru manter-se afastado em cada um dos encontros que tiveram. Ele sempre a desejara, algo em dentro de si lhe dava essa certeza a cada caricia intensa que compartilhavam.

Esse aspecto selvagem e ligeiramente intimidador de Sesshoumaru a teria assustado se seu próprio lado primitivo não tivesse despertado, pronto para subjugá-la. Inebriada com o poder que descobrira ter sobre o homem que a abraçava com paixão, ela pôs-se a acariciar-lhe o peito com os lábios, deliciando-se com os pequenos tremores que sentia percorrem o corpo masculino. Cada vez mais ousada, passou a tocá-lo com a mesma intensidade que ele a explorava.

Pequenos toques, leves beijos, dentes e unhas percorrendo os corpos levaram os dois a um ponto onde nada mais existia além de si próprios.

_  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
_

**_( Voc_****_ pode tentar resistir_**

**_Tentar esconder-se do meu beijo_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe_**

**_Que não pode lutar contra a luz da lua_**

**_No fundo da escuridão, você entregará seu coração_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe que_**

**_Não pode lutar contra a luz da lua… Não_**

**_Não pode lutar_**

**_Chegará ao seu coração_**

**_Não importa o que você faça_**

**_A noite chegará ate você)_****__**

****

A intenção dele havia sido fazer tudo devagar, se uma noite era tudo o que tinham queria que a lembrança da mesma fosse memorável. Queria que fosse perfeito, algo que ela nunca esqueceria. Mas, com a paixão desenfreada demonstrada por ela, tornava-se impossível que ele se controlasse. Havia tantas coisas que queria compartilhar com aquela mulher, não apenas desejo, que estavam experimentando, mas a confiança e amor que poderiam fazer daquilo algo duradouro. Mais do que uma paixão sem limites, queria a certeza de que rin lhe pertencia por inteiro.

Lembrou-se então do pouco tempo que tinham, apenas uma noite. Então, faria daquilo algo que nunca fossem capazes de esquecer. Seriam um casal eternamente ao menos em suas lembranças.

_  
(You're gonna know  
That I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh_

**_((Você saber_**

**_Que eu sei_**

**_Não tente, você nunca ganhará, oh))_****_  
  
_**

Com intensa ternura Sesshoumaru deitou-se sobre seu corpo e pôs-se a percorrer seus seios com os lábios, circulando os mamilos com a língua até que se tornassem rígidos. Continuou com as caricias intensas na pele macia até vê-la contorcer-se sob si, gemendo de prazer e arqueando-se contra si, as unhas enterrando-se em seus ombros.

A respiração de Rin foi se tornando cada vez mais ofegante a medida que os lábios e língua de Sesshoumaru percorriam seu corpo em caricias que a deixavam cada vez mais fora de si. Encontrava-se mergulhada em um mundo de sensações indescritíveis, onde todo e qualquer pensamento racional deixara de existir perante a intensidade do prazer.

Os lábios uniram-se novamente em um beijo cheio de paixão enquanto os corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente. Rin o abraçou mais forte murmurando seu nome enquanto a sensação avassaladora percorreu seu corpo enquanto moviam-se instintivamente em busca de um prazer maior que nem ao menos julgavam existir até aquele momento.

_  
__Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

**_(Embaixo do brilho das estrelas, brilho das estrelas_****__**

**_Tem um sentimento mágico tão bom_**

**_Roubará seu coração esta noite)_****__**

Rin acordou algumas horas depois, sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Sentia o corpo todo mole e sensível demais e o peso do braço masculino em sua cintura não deixava duvidas de que as lembranças que tinham não eram provenientes de um sonho. Sorriu consigo mesma pensando como gostaria de permanecer nos braços dele para sempre. O pensamento simples a fez abrir os olhos de repente quando o real sentido daquilo a atingiu.

_'Não existe para sempre entre nós'_ colocou a mão sobre a dele apertando-a levemente _' Uma noite, esta noite... é tudo o que temos'_

Fechou os olhos lentamente sentindo o peito apertado, não pensara que seria tão difícil encarar a realidade daquele acontecimento. A quem queria enganar? Não chegara a pensar enquanto se beijavam cada vez mais apaixonadamente. Sua vida era sempre tão racional, organizada e segura. Não conseguia entender o que a possuíra para que se entregasse a ele daquele modo impensado.

Sesshoumaru murmurou seu nome durante o sono e a abraçou mais forte contra si sentindo-a tensa em seus braços. Ela sorriu tristemente e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele desejando poder adormecer novamente para não ter que pensar no que faria quando o sol nascesse daqui a algum tempo. Virou lentamente em seus braços para observar a expressão calma no rosto masculino pensando em como podia sentir algo tão intenso por alguém que conhecia há apenas alguns dias.

Seria tão difícil vê-lo partir na manhã seguinte sem nenhum protesto. _'Na verdade, isso vai ser impossível' _Olhou para ele sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas apenas por pensar naquele momento, beijou os lábios dele suavemente antes de delicadamente afastar-se de seus braços. Não podia vê-lo sair de sua vida, tudo ficaria bem contanto que não o visse vestir-se antes de se despedirem mais uma vez... Pela última vez.

Lançou um último olhar para o rapaz adormecido em sua cama e colocou a mão sobre os lábios contendo um soluço, piscou algumas vezes afastando as lágrimas antes de deixar o quarto. Sentou-se no sofá por mais de uma hora tentando escrever um bilhete para explicar sua ausência no apartamento quando ele despertasse pela manhã e quando finalmente conseguiu algo que julgou aceitável o sol estava começando a nascer.

Rin entrou no quarto novamente, pé-ante-pé e deixou a carta sobre seu travesseiro antes de pegar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Parou na porta novamente e olhou para Sesshoumaru uma ultima vez sentindo as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto.

- Enquanto eu viver nunca esquecerei dessa noite. – murmurou com um sorriso triste nos lábios – Nossa noite, Sesshoumaru – Viu ele virar na cama e por alguns momentos desejou que ele acordasse e a impedisse de partir, mas nada aconteceu – Eu realmente amo você.

_  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_

**_( Voc_****_ pode tentar resistir, tentar esconder-se do meu beijo_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe que você _**

**_Não pode lutar contra a luz da lua_**

**_No fundo da escuridão, você entregará seu coração_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe que_**

**_Não pode lutar contra a luz da lua _**

**_Não, não pode lutar)_**_  
  
_

Sesshoumaru virou na cama procurando por Rin, abriu os olhos quando sua mão tocou o lugar vazio e frio a seu lado. Sentou-se procurando por algum indicio de que ela ainda estivesse no apartamento, mas não ouviu nada. Voltou a deitar, frustrado por ela ter saído sem se despedir, mas podia esperá-la voltar. Espreguiçou-se estranhando quando sua mão tocou uma folha de papel, olhando para a carta viu seu nome e a pegou.

**_"Sesshoumaru,_****__**

**_Você nunca vai saber o quanto me custou deixar seu lado essa manhã. Mas, sei que não teria coragem de me afastar se você estivesse acordado. _**

**_Sei que você provavelmente vai me odiar por isso, mas sou covarde demais para enfrentá-lo e achei que essa seria a maneira mais fácil de nos separarmos._**

**_Se você sente algo por mim, por favor, não venha me procurar. _**

**_Apenas guarde as lembranças dessa noite assim como eu as guardarei em meu coração. _**

**_E tenha a certeza que não importa a distância que nossos corpos estejam, meu coração sempre será seu. _**

**_Kaiyo_****_ Rin"_**

O rapaz olhou para a folha sem reação por um momento antes de voltar a dobrá-la enquanto sentava na cama e pegava as roupas do chão e começava a se vestir.

_'Se é esse o seu desejo, Rin... Quem sou eu para fazer com que você mude de idéia?'_

_  
__You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart****_

**_( Voc_****_ pode tentar resistir_**

**_Tentar esconder-se do meu beijo_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe que_**

**_Não pode lutar contra a luz da lua_**

**_No fundo da escuridão, você entregará seu coração_**

**_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe que_**

**_Não pode lutar contra a luz da lua_**

**_Não, não pode lutar_**

**_Chegará ao seu coração)_**

* * *

**__**

****

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Pensaram que tinham se livrado de mim... Pobre almas inocentes ( rindo maléficamente)_**

****

**_( dez_****_ minutos se passam... respira fundo e se recompõe) Ok, voltei ao normal, posso continuar ( sorri inocente)_**

****

**_Já expliquei lá em cima do que se trata, não tenho muito mais o que falar agora. Eu queria escrever algo melhor de presente para a Shampoo, mas o bloqueio não colaborou ( decepcionada)_**

**_Então, resolvi pegar um capítulo, ou parte dele, e reescrevê-lo de maneira mais 'completa". ( preciso parar de fazer isso ou nunca terminarei esse fic) Espero que goste, já que é o seu casal preferido._**

****

**_Feliz aniversário e muitas_****_, muitas felicidades para você não só hoje como em todos os dias da sua vida._**

****

**_A quem mais ler, espero que gostem também e deixem sua opnião._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru._**

****

****

**_Naru._**

****

**_P.s._****_ – Podem e devem haver erros já que passa das duas da manhã e estou ligeiramente fora de mim para fazer uma revisão decente do texto. Consertarei isso depois quando tiver mais tempo. ( algumas letras nos finais das frases somem quando estão acentuadas... Maldito site )_**


End file.
